


Scrape

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Minor Character, Pre-Series, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rachel contemplates confronting him about his strange behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

"Are you coming to bed tonight?" Rachel scrapes her fork across her plate. "Will you even be staying for dessert?"

Cutler takes another gulp of wine, clearing his throat. The fork scrapes again. This time is louder, but neither one moves. 

"I have a lot of work to do," he mutters, clearing his throat again. "You shouldn't wait up for me." 

She contemplates pushing their table. Screaming. Demanding he be truthful with her. Is there another woman? Is it some man? 

"I can catch up on reading then." she gathers up their plates, waits for him to clear his throat again as she picks up his wine. 

Cutler hovers a moment, touching her hand before he nods and dashes from their apartment.


End file.
